When hunters shoot relatively heavy four-legged game such as deer, the need to move downed carcasses from one place to another can present a daunting problem. Such game is often taken in a remote area and must be transported to another location where vehicular transportation is available, or where the game is to be dressed. Proposals have been forthcoming for many years for various types of devices intended to assist with the transport of game carcasses from a remote location where game was downed to another location more convenient for vehicular transport or for processing.
In many instances, the preferred mode of transport from a remote area is to drag a carcass by use of a game drag device of some sort that is connected to the front or rear legs, or some other body portion of the carcass. The use of a drag device has been preferred over the alternative of simply tying a tow rope or cable to the carcass, for ropes or cables frequently come loose when a carcass becomes mired in wet or muddy ground, or becomes caught or snagged at some other location where retying the rope or cable may present difficulties.
One prior proposal of a tote for gripping leg portions of, and for towing a taken game carcass, is shown in the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164 issued Jan. 6, 1981 to Burlison et al, the disclosure of which patent is incorporated herein by reference.